


Untitled Fluff

by aech_fic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aech_fic/pseuds/aech_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another one of those days when everyone's bored out of their minds, yet doing anything constructive seems like too much of an effort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick fluffy one-shot for my rp Luffy, and an apology for all the drama and trauma I keep putting him through.

Despite the Straw Hat crew's notoriety for being swept into grand adventures with the greatest of ease, most days on the Sunny are actually spent either lazing about or desperately searching for something entertaining to hold off the boredom of long uneventful stretches at sea.

This afternoon is no exception, and with no islands in sight, the pirates are left largely to their own devices.

"I don't know how he can just fall asleep like that," Usopp mutters, glancing over at the swordsman sprawled in the grass beside Luffy where he and the captain sit by the railing, wearing similar expressions of irritation as their bait fails to attract the interest of the fish below. "The sun's shining right in his face."

Luffy glances directly up and immediately winces, raising a hand to shield his eyes. "I dunno, but- wow- that's really bright."

He regards Zoro's slightly furrowed brow thoughtfully for a moment and then plucks his hat free and places it on the older pirate's head at an angle where it's shading his face, grinning as he leans back to study his handiwork.

"Oi oi, imagine him in a pair of my overalls. I bet he'd look like a farmer."

"He'd rip 'em," the rubber man laughs. "Too many muscles. He'd try to swing a sword or lift one of his weights or something and they'd just explode off him in itty bitty pieces."

"Something I really don't need to imagine," Usopp mutters, rolling his eyes when he realizes Luffy's smirking. "-but you enjoy."

He gives the line another hopeful tug, peering over the side. Nothing. "Jeez, I think all the fish must be sleeping too."

Luffy flops over backwards with a loud groan, puffing out his cheeks. "I'm so BORED. Oi, Usopp, gimmie your hat."

"No. Why?"

"I'm gonna see how much stuff I can pile on Zoro while he's sleeping."

"Like hell you are," comes a groggy mumble from beside him.

"Ah, Zoro, you're awake!"

"Yeah," the swordsman responds without opening his eye. "You guys are too damn noisy."

"Don't look at me. Luffy's the one who started cackling like a loon when he-" Realizing he's talking to himself because his nakama have both gone silent, Usopp raises an eyebrow. "Oi, you two want me to leave you alone?"

"Nah," the captain replies from where he's rolled over and snuggled up against Zoro's side, one arm thrown carelessly over the older pirate's waist. "Just gonna cuddle."

He raises his head slightly to peer into his swordsman's face. "Sides, Zoro doesn't look like he's got the energy right now. Unless he just lays there, and that's no fun."

He snickers as he's punched halfheartedly on the shoulder.

"I wonder what Sanji's gonna make for lunch. He said he'd fry fish if we caught anything but I don't think- uh, are you SURE you don't want some privacy? Or a room or something?"

"We're not even doing anything!" Luffy protests, looking up from where he's been combing his fingers through Zoro's scruffy green hair, hat discarded momentarily to one side, while the first mate runs casual fingers down his cheek and regards him lazily but fondly through one half-lidded eye. "We've still got our clothes on and everything, see?"

"You're doing SOMETHING. I'm not sure what, but-" The sniper scrambles to his feet at the sight of Zoro tugging their captain closer to nuzzle affectionately behind his ear. "Okay, yeah, I'm just gonna- uh, I'm gonna see if I have any luck on the portside."

"I don't get it," the rubber man complains as they watch their flustered nakama flee with fishing rod and tackle box to the opposite side of the lawn deck. "Why's everybody think we're gonna have sex every time we touch each other?"

"I don't know. Maybe 'cause we DO end up having sex almost every time we touch each other?" The older pirate snorts, sliding his hand around the back of Luffy's neck and tugging him down to redirect his attention back to the task at hand. "Now shut up and kiss me."

"Oi oi, who's the captain around- mmph!"


End file.
